


After The Credits Roll

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Night, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Secret Relationship, Smut, Touching, not exactly voyuerism but the excitement is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: Keith has never seen a horror movie so Matt insists that they have a movie night. Keith, Shiro, and Matt take their places on the bed to watch the movie. Everyone is enjoying themselves but Shiro just can't keep his hands off of his boyfriend. How can he resist trying to secretly touch Keith beneath the blanket,,, even when Matt is right there next to them. Can they pull it off? Can Shiro get his boyfriend off without alerting Matt to what's going on beneath the blanket? How will this cum to an end? (Sorry that was a bad joke but I couldn't resist)





	After The Credits Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a fic about two dudes, so if that's not your thing then don't read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! I got this idea a little while ago and finally decided to sit down and write it.

The room is illuminated by a flash of lighting as thunder rumbles through the TV speakers. When Shiro glances at Keith out of the corner of his eye he sees a small smile curled on his lips.

“Don’t go that way!” Shiro turns his head so he can fully see Matt who is sitting on the other side of Keith. The boy has hands clasped on either side of his head, the glasses askew on his face reflecting the light of the screen. Shiro rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the movie - well, he tries to - but he’s distracted by the younger man sitting next to him. 

His body is hyper-aware of every inch of skin that’s pressed against his own; Keith is a solid line of fire against his side. Ever so slowly Shiro shifts his right hand from his own thigh over onto Keith’s. He feels the muscle tense beneath his hand but it almost immediately relaxes again. He allows his hand to rest there for almost a whole minute before his patience runs thin and he moves his hand further up Keith’s leg and closer to his groin. Keith turns to look at him in alarm, pink already coloring his pale cheeks. Shiro pretends not to see Keith staring out of the corner of his eye and feigns interest in the movie. When Shiro’s hand doesn’t move farther he turns his own attention back to the screen. 

“When are we going to see the monster?” Keith turns as he asks Matt who huffs in irritation. 

“Of course we’re not going to see it this early on in the movie, we’re not even halfway through yet!” Matt turns his grumbling back to the TV and Keith frowns in thought. Shiro takes pity on him since it’s his first horror movie. 

“Part of the horror is not knowing what’s after you, that’s why they don’t show the monster early on in movies.” By the tilt of his mouth, Shiro assumes Keith is humming in thought as he processes the information. It’s interesting how close he’s grown to Keith, knowing his every mannerism and expression. He likes it. 

A woman screams through the speaker and Shiro takes the opportunity to move his hand up to settle over Keith’s crotch. Keith is already half-hard and Shiro can feel the outline through the rough material of his jeans. Without thinking about it his hips twitch up into Shiro’s palm and the older man grins at the reaction. The slight movement jostles the unsturdy bed and both boys freeze to watch Matt out of the corner of their eyes. The other boy seems oblivious, too focused on the people on the screen that are running for their lives. Shiro applies more pressure to his hand, shifting it down barely by an inch as a palms Keith’s now fully-erect cock. 

Keith stifles a whimper by faking a yawn, his hand coming up to cover the lower-half of his face. Because of how close they are, Shiro can hear almost every whimper and shuttering breath that sneaks past Keith’s lips. He valiantly tries to fight his body’s natural urge to writhe beneath Shiro’s large hand. Soon Keith can barely hold himself back, he’s always had problems staying quiet when they’re intimate but usually nobody is so close by like Matt is right now. Keith turns his face to bury it in Shiro’s shoulder in an attempt to further muffle himself. A small hand grips Shiro’s forearm but it doesn’t try to stop him. 

Keith suddenly turns his head away from Shiro’s shoulder and the older man is done for. A pretty stain of red paints Keith’s cheeks and he can hardly see the deep purple of his eyes with how wide his pupil is dilated. Keith’s plush bottom lip is trapped between his teeth and the moisture on his mouth glints in the low flashing light from the TV. Shiro can’t help but squeeze around the member in his hand and watches Keith’s eyes flutter closed. With the dainty black lashes resting against his soft cheeks he looks so beautiful, ethereal even, in that moment. The younger boy tries so hard not to move, not to let his hips move, but it’s so hard when Shiro is moving so slow. Keith finally reaches down and quietly unbuttons and unzips his pants. Their eyes meet again as Keith takes Shiro’s hand and guides it to his now-looser waistband. 

Shiro can’t help but dive in. His fingers slide across the soft skin and he’s surprised, Keith must have shaved before this. Shiro has to choke back a moan when he feels how wet his lover is already. His boy is absolutely dripping, he’ll be wet clear through his pants soon. Shiro uses the moisture to drag so slowly down his boyfriend’s hardness, his loose fist moving the blanket slightly. The pumps are agonizingly slow and is nowhere near tight enough for Keith. The boy is trying his hardest to remain still, to not alert Matt to the activities going on beneath the blanket, but it’s a losing battle. 

Keith slides further down the pillows on the bunk, now mostly sitting on the curve of his lower back as he makes more room for Shiro to touch him. Without thinking, Shiro’s unoccupied hand curls around Keith’s thigh and pulls the leg over his own to open up his boy further. The movement causes Matt to glance over but the boy quickly dismisses them again to tune back into the movie. Shiro softly breathes a sigh of relief but it’s choked off when Keith spreads his thighs slightly wider. 

Shiro notices the new way Keith’s sitting and uses the new angle to his advantage. He slides his hand past his lover’s member to the soft opening below. The new angle is a bit of a challenge with Keith’s jeans being so constricting but Shiro uses his other hand to push his sleeve up past his elbow to give himself more leeway. A single finger circles the rim and he can feel it twitching beneath the attention. Shiro bites back a groan as the moisture already coating his finger allows the digit to push into his lover’s opening. Blunt nails latch onto the now exposed flesh of Shiro’s forearm and Shiro returns his other hand to the thigh which is now half in his lap. He digs his fingertips into the meat of the muscle and massages the warm flesh in his hand. 

Shiro can just barely hear Keith panting beside him, the younger boy’s face obscured by his long hair as Shiro slowly moves his long finger in and out of Keith’s fluttering insides. Every push in is followed by a soft moan and each drag out is chased by a whine. The torturous noises are drowned out by the loud volume of the TV but Shiro is straining to hear him. Shiro takes a moment to glance at Matt out of the corner of his eye as he lovingly fingers his boyfriend beneath the blanket they’re sharing. 

Keith’s body twitches slightly in his hands and Shiro startles when a small hand grips his upper thigh, so, so close to where Shiro is aching. Shiro quickly forgets about making sure Matt is still focused on the movie. The small fingers on his thigh dig in, pulling at the soft sweatpants that cover him, the thin material between them feeling like it’s thicker than any jeans. Shiro needs to feel more of his skin and needs to feel Keith touching him in return. Shiro gently presses a second finger to Keith’s rim and applies pressure till the muscle stretches to welcome him in. As he pushes in the second finger with the first he knows he’ll have to be very careful from this moment forward. Keith starts falling apart after two fingers and can’t control himself or his sounds; usually at this point, Shiro would find something else to keep his lover’s mouth busy but he can’t do any of those things with company sitting directly next to them. Shiro teases his boy with two fingers and uses his forearm to press pressure against his boyfriend’s twitching prick. 

Keith is clearly finding it harder and harder to keep himself still as he’s slowly brought to his orgasm. The hand Shiro has on his thigh moves down to Keith’s hip to press down and hold him in place. Shiro wasn’t aware of the slight sway of the bed Keith’s movements were making until he stills the younger boy, but he hopes that Matt is still engroused in the movie. When he glances over the other boy’s eyes are still locked onto the screen but he hasn’t made any comments recently. Shiro’s eyes flick to Matt but he still doesn’t stop the movement of his hand. He needs to touch his boy. 

Shiro shivers as suddenly Keith’s teeth close around a part of the sleeve of Shiro’s jacket. The material between his teeth helps muffle his noises and he clenches it even tighter between his teeth. Shiro feels the telltale signs from Keith’s body and moves his elbow so that his arm is mostly crossed over the younger boy’s chest. Keith finally cums, his warm saliva wetting Shiro’s sleeve and his body moves to arch off the pillows but Shiro’s arm stops his back from bending too obviously. 

Heat rushes through Shiro, his veins feeling too-hot with the arousal coursing through him. He just made his boy cum in his pants with only a hand, with only two fingers touching him slowly. A rush of euphoria sings through him at how well he was able to take care of Keith, at how good he must have made his boy feel. Shiro moves extremely slow, trying to sneak his hand out of Keith’s pants without moving the blanket too much. He’s able to slip free and Keith refastens his jeans. 

The room is cast in darkness as the credits finally roll across the screen. The only light in the room comes from the white words that scroll from top to bottom and Keith quickly rises while the room is still in darkness. Keith turns to them, the too-bright words cast a white halo around his figure. 

“I had fun guys, thanks for showing me my first scary movie. Though I don’t see the point.” He grumbles the last part. “I’m going back to my dorm now, I’ll see you later big guy,” Keith reaches out to Shiro and their hands smack together in their “secret” handshake, “See you later Matt.” Shiro watches as Keith turns and slips out through the door without ever turning on the light. Matt rises from his spot next and stops in the open doorway, the light from the hallway hiding his expression. 

“I had fun, but next time if you want to fuck your ‘secret boyfriend,’ don’t do it when I’m around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked this fic!!<3
> 
> I think I tagged everything but if I did forget something, please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos if you want or you can come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cosmosmoose) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KristenRandall)


End file.
